The Destined Ninjas
by Angel999FTW
Summary: Sensei Wu finds six people to become ninjas in tune with different elements. The six must work together to stop the evil Lord Garmadon before he takes the golden weapons of Spinjitzu. Will they succeed or will they fail? Find out in The Destined Ninjas!


This story takes place about a day before Way of the Ninja. The characters are NOT legos.

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle's Pov.<strong>

I was walking around Jamankai Village as an old man with a long white beard walked up to me. I play around with my dark brown almost black hair to hide the fact I saw him.

"Hello, Michelle Hope." The man greets.

"Uh, do I know you?" I ask clearly confused.

"I am Sensei Wu and I have chosen you to be an elemental kunoichi." Sensei Wu states. I nod my head in response. Sensei and I walk towards a mountain with a structure at the top.

**Five Hours Later.**

We finally get to the top of the mountain and are at the doors of a monastery. I take very heavy breaths. Wu opens up the door and together we walk in. We see three guys training on an obstacle course and failing miserably.

"Cole, Jay, Zane!" Wu yells. The three black clads **(is that how you use the word?)** make a semi circle figure around sensei and I.

"Yes, sensei?" The three ask in unison. "This is my new student. Treat her with respect as you do with me and yourselves." "Yes, sensei." They reply.

One by one, they take their hoods off as Sensei Wu leaves us alone.

"Hey!" The guy with short orange-brown hair and a notch in his right eyebrow chirped. "I'm Jay Walker."

"Sup, I'm Cole Bucket." The one with messy black hair and bushy eyebrows greets.

"Cole Bucket!" I repeat before snickering. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please stop laughing." Cole says angrily.

"And I am Zane Julien." **(If he remembers his first name he should at least remember his last.)** The guy with a white blonde, tall flat top haircut tells.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself." I start. "I'm Michelle Hope."

"Well, I guess we should continue training." Jay states. Cole and Zane nod before picking up their previously dropped weapons.

After eight minutes or so Jay turns on the obstacle course. He gets into his starting position. Then he starts. He goes over the planks, dodges the swords, but gets hit by a dummy. I hear him hit the ground, hard. Being the loyal person I am, I run to Jay.

"Jay, are you okay?" I ask concerned. Jay looks up at me and makes a big, happy smile.

"Aww right!" Jay exclaims. "Farthest run yet!"

"You, idiot! You had me scared that you were seriously hurt!" I yell at him. I smack him on the head. "Ow." Jay says. I turn away from Jay to the obstacle course. I walk over to the starting point. I slowly get into a starting position. I stand in a half lunge stance with my left arm in front of me and my right arm stretched out behind me. I slowly count down from three to one in my head. I take a deep breath and then exhale. **(Inhaling and exhaling is important!)** Finally, I start doing the training course.

After I flip for like the hundredth time, I stop flipping. I look at Cole, Zane, and Jay. They stare at me shocked.

"H-How?" Cole stutters.

"You finished the course." Zane tells.

"I did?" I ask surprised. I turn around to see the end behind me.

"Did you practice before coming here?" Jay skeptically asks me. I narrow my eyes in a 'are you serious' way. "Seriously." I say. I replay what I did in my head. It is like I knew how to do the course?

"So, Michelle, can you help me finish the course?" Cole asks in a flirtatious way. "Are you flirting with me?" I suspiciously ask knowing that he is.

"Dude, she doesn't like you and your weird ways. She obviously likes me." Jay boasts. I facepalm myself because of their idiocy. I look at the sky and see it is nearing sundown. "We should probably get ready for bed." I claim.

"Michelle is right. In exactly five and a half minutes. It'll be seven o'clock." Zane informs. "I call the bathroom now!" I yell before running to an empty room that Sensei Wu put my bag in. I guess this will be a fun and crazy experience!

* * *

><p>And that is aall for the first chapter! This is again, sort of the prequel to "Losing Myself". This story goes over how the ninjas met and their back stories! Angel999FTW out. <strong>B'<strong>


End file.
